Doble declaración
by DarkShame13
Summary: Después de hablar con la bajista, Yui decide declararse a su kouhai. Y Mio...decide seguir los pasos de la distraída guitarrista. Mitsu y YuiAzu. OneShot.


**K-On y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kakifly y etc, etc xD**

* * *

Las clases habían acabado por hoy ya, y me dirigía hacia la sala del club junto con Yui. Mugi hoy no había venido a clase, ya nos diría el por qué mañana, y Ritsu se quedó un momento con Azusa hablando con Sawako.  
Pero Yui se empeñó en ir al club en lugar de esperarlas para "poder coger el trozo de pastel más grande", así que fuimos. Era raro estar a solas con la guitarrista, ya que no había tanta confianza entre nosotras como la que podía haber con Ritsu o Azusa, aunque tampoco se me hacía incómodo.  
-"Pastel de freeesas, pastel de freeesas~"- Cantaba Yui al entrar al salón. Dejó a Guitah en el suelo y fue derecha a comer.  
-"Oye Yui, espérate a que vengan las demás para comer todas juntas."- La regañé.  
-"Jo Mio-chan."- Se quejó haciendo un puchero y apoyó la cabeza encima de la mesa.  
-"Espero que no tarden mucho en venir..."- Dije para mis adentros.  
-"Oye, Mio."  
-"¿Sí?"- Me senté a su lado.  
-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"  
-"Ya me estás preguntando"- reí- "Pues claro que puedes."  
-"Es que...últimamente siento como una especie de dolor en el pecho."- Dijo posando su mano en esa parte.  
-"¿Un dolor? Yui, eso tendrías que preguntárselo a tu doctor, no a mí."  
-"No, no, no es eso."- Me miro seria, aunque esa expresión me parecía más bien divertida.- "A veces duele, pero no es un dolor de ir al médico. Y otras veces, es como si me faltara el aire, pero también es como agradable. Me duele, pero también me gusta."  
-"Um...¿Y cuándo dices que te duele?"  
-"Muchas veces."- Dijo convencida.  
-"Ya, pero ponme un ejemplo de cuándo te duele."  
-"Hmm...¡cuando abrazo a Azu-nyan! Sí...mi corazón se acelera mucho y me pongo muy feliz, pero cuando me dice que la suelte, o que pare, empieza a dolerme."- Dijo sonrojada.  
-"Yui...- volví a reír- eso es amor."  
-"¿Eh?, ¿amor?"  
-"Sí, amor. Quieres a Azusa, ¿verdad?"  
-"¿Que quiero a Azusa...?- Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.- "Sí, ¡la quiero! ¿Entonces estoy enamorada de Azu-nyan?- Eso deberías de saberlo tú, no yo.  
-"Sí, la quieres."  
-"¿Y...y qué tengo que hacer?"- Preguntó asustada.  
-"Hmm...¿Por qué no se lo dices?"- Dije bromeando.  
-"¡Vale!"- ¡¿Que se lo va a decir en serio?!- "Pues tú se lo tendrías que decir a Ritsu también."  
-"¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, ¿p-por qué tendría que hacerlo?"- Las palabras se me atropellaban de los nervios y sentí cómo el calor subía a mis mejillas.  
-"Porque entonces sé que tú también estás enamorada. Si no das tú el primer paso y a ella la gustas y tampoco hace nada, no podrás estar junto a Ritsu."  
Espera, que la que estaba dando consejos era yo, no ella...  
-"Eh, Yui, ¿no te habrás comido el pastel?"- Preguntó Ritsu nada más abrir la puerta.  
-"Mio me dijo que os esperara."  
-"Oh...¡entonces comamos!"  
-"Sois las dos iguales..."- Suspiró Azusa.  
-"Oh, Azu-nyan."- Dijo seria acercándose a ella, que aún estaba cerrando la puerta.  
No, no puede ser que lo vaya a hacer...  
-"¿Qué pasa Yui-sempai?"  
-"Te quiero."- Dijo cuando ya estaba enfrente suya.  
Azusa se quedó inmóvil y completamente roja, sin saber que hacer. Yui, que no sabía lo que es la verguenza, seguía delante de ella esperando su respuesta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
Ritsu estaba sentada a mi lado mirando con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.  
-"¿Tú me quieres?- Volvió a romper el silencio.  
-"Y-yui-sempai...e-este no es el mejor sitio para...bueno...- dijo mirándonos a Ritsu y a mí.  
-"¿Pero me quieres?"  
-"Yo...esto..."- Si yo deseaba que me tragara la tierra por lo incómoda que era la situación, no quería imaginarme cómo estaría Azusa.- "¡Yo te quiero Yui-sempai!"- Dijo cerrando los puños y agachando su cabeza.  
-"Entonces estoy muy feliz Azu-nyan, jejeje."- Dijo la castaña abrazándola como siempre hace.  
Me alegré mucho al ver que los sentimientos de Yui eran correspondidos. Miré a Ritsu a ver cuál era su reacción, que seguía mirándolas con una sonrisa, y me empezó a doler el pecho.  
-"Pues como Yui ya tiene lo que quiere, ¡yo me voy a comer el cacho grande!- Dijo Ritsu alcanzando el plato de Yui.  
-"Jo Ricchan eso no es justo."- Se quejó la castaña.  
-"Ah, tú ya tienes tu premio, este es el mío."- Dijo con el pastel ya en la boca.  
-"Bueno tú tienes el pastel grande, pero yo tengo novia, jejeje."- Yui a veces puede ser muy cruel.  
-"Uh, golpe bajo."- Se quejó Ritsu.  
-"E-eso es vergonzoso Yui-sempai."- Dijo sonrojada la kouhai.

* * *

-"Hoy ha sido un día muy raro, ¿eh, Mio?"

-"Y que lo digas..."

Estaba en casa de Ritsu, como de costumbre, casi todas las tardes iba a su casa por la tarde, o ella venía a la mía.

-"Jo Mio, siéntate aquí conmigo."- Dijo posando su mano sobre el hueco vacío  
de la cama.

-"Vooy."

Cuando me acerqué, ella se sentó con la espalda apoyada a la pared y yo me senté de la misma forma a su lado.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Estaba tan a gusto que podría quedarme dormida en cuestión de segundos. Podría, si no fuera porque había algo que me rondaba en la cabeza.

Si Yui pudo lanzarse a Azusa, ¿por qué no podré yo? Pero si Ritsu no siente lo mismo y me rechaza...¿y si le doy asco?, ¿y si deja de hablarme?, ¿o si no volvemos a estar como ahora?...

¿Y si dejo de hacerme preguntas?

-"Ritsu."

-"Dime."- Dijo con la voz ronca, estaba quedándose dormida.

Me senté en frente de ella, acorralándola contra la pared, y acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta que solo nos separaban unos escasos centímetros.

-"¿Q-que pasa?"- Dijo en un susurro.

La miré fijamente a sus ojos ambarinos, estaba levemente ruborizada, como yo seguramente. Sentía su aliento sobre mis labios cada vez que soltaba el aire. Su calor y su aroma me cautivaban, y me volvía loca. Aún no puedo creer cómo me he podido controlar todo éste tiempo.

Posé mis manos sobre las suyas, que las tenía apoyadas sobre la cama. Estaba agarrando fuertemente la manta, y cuando la toqué, vi que estaba temblando.  
Acerqué mis labios a su oreja, enterrando mi nariz en sus mechones desaliñados, y noté como apretaba sus puños con más fuerza.

-"Te quiero Ritsu."- Susurré.

Saqué mi rostro lentamente y la miré a los ojos. Estaba más sonrojada que antes y me miraba fijamente. Me acerqué despacio a su labio inferior y lo envolví suavemente con los míos.

-"Yo..."- tenía la respiración entrecortada.- "Yo también te quiero Mio."

Me aferró contra ella, agarrándome por la cintura y me besó con fuerza, con deseo, con necesidad. Y yo hice igual, pasando mis manos por su nuca y atrayéndola más hacia mí. Dando rienda suelta a los sentimientos que guardé durante años, y que ahora podía dejar salir.

-"Ahora tengo novia...y el pastel grande."- bromeó Ritsu.

La empujé por los hombros para que se tumbara, me acerqué a ella y la volví a besar, para luego quedarnos abrazadas lo que quedaba de tarde.

* * *

**Seguro que me Mugi se arrepentirá de por vida de no haber ido ese día a clase xD**

**Bueno espero que os guste, y dejar una review que son gratis D:**


End file.
